finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotetsu (weapon)
.]] The Kotetsu ( or ), also known as Long, Koutetsu, and Koutetsu Knife, is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, usually of the katana class. Appearances Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is a sword equippable by the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA and PSP/iOS remakes, it can be dropped from Cerberus in the Earthgift Shrine. It has an Attack Power of 22. Final Fantasy III The Kotetsu is a dark sword used by the Dark Knight class. Like all dark swords, it is effective against dividing enemies. It can be found in Bahamut's Lair, Cave of Shadows, and Falgabard. It provides a 105 boost to Attack. Final Fantasy IV Kotetsu (originally called Long) is a weapon for Edge that has 45 Attack and 40 Accuracy. It is bought in Feymarch for 11,000 gil. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Kotetsu can be equipped by Edge, and he comes initially equipped with it. It can be found in the Cave of Eblan. It has an attack power of 40 and a accuracy of 40. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kotetsu provides 40 Attack and Accuracy, and is found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. It can be used by all ninjas. Final Fantasy V The Kotetsu is a katana equippable by Samurai. It can be found in Castle Exdeath, and dropped from Numb Blade. It provides 55 Attack, 58 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for criticals. Final Fantasy VI Cyan can equip the Kotetsu, which may be bought in Narshe, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 800 gil. It has an attack power of 66, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands (although Cyan can't use Runic). It is Cyan's second weakest weapon. Kotetsu is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katana may become the Kotetsu if the Counter is its dominant ability. Final Fantasy XI The Kotetsu appears as a generic low-level great katana usable by Samurai. Final Fantasy XII }} The Kotetsu is the cheapest and weakest katana. In the original version it has an Attack power of 50, and requires the Katana 1 license to equip. It can be bought in Rabanastre and Jahara for 3,800 gil, and dropped from Werewolves (very rare). Katana have average attacking speed. In the Zodiac versions, Kotetsu now provides 16 Attack, 15 Evade, 31 CT, 20% combo rate, and requires the Katana 1 license for 35 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Giza Plains - The Dry, and Barheim Passage for 500 gil, found as a treasure in Garamsythe Waterway (No. 11 Channel (Flooded)), and stolen from Steeling (3%) in Barheim Passage. It can be equipped by the Bushi class. ''Final Fantasy XIV Kotetsu is a weapon for Samurai. It is a potential treasure from Inferno, the final boss of Castrum Abania ''Final Fantasy XV Kotetsu is a primary arm for Cor Leonis. Final Fantasy Tactics The Kotetsu (Koutetsu Knife in the PlayStation version) has an attack power of 8, it can be bought from the outfitters for 3,000 gil from Chapter 2 and onwards. The katana's Iaido ability is called Binding Darkness, which deals non-elemental magick damage. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Kotetsu is used by Assassins and Ninja. The Assassin can learn one of its best skills, Rockseal, from this katana. It has an Attack power of 37 and can be bought for 8,000 gil from Cyril and 9,000 gil everywhere else. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Kotetsu can be equipped by Assassin and Ninja, the new Parivir job. It teaches Skyfury Blade to Parivirs for 300 AP, Wood Veil to Ninjas for 200 AP and Rockseal to Assassins for 450 AP. It provides +34 Attack and +5 Defense, and can be bought for 4,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Body Ceffyl, Moon Ring, and Goldcap. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Kotetsu is a weapon for Jack. It provides 26 Attack Power and is bought from Bazz for 6500 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Kotetsu is a Clavat-only weapon that provides +130 Attack. It can be made using the Noble's Weapon scroll. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Kotetsu is a mid-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 93 attack at level 1 and 150 attack at level 30, +5 to Stun, and has one empty slot. It can be created for 790 gil by using Steel x5 and Black Gold x3 (Hard or Very Hard mode). When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Kotetsu will make an Assassinite, level 10-19 makes a Fortune Fluorite, and level 20-30 makes Big Charjade. Bravely Default Kotetsu is a katana that provides 34 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 15 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to aquatic foes. It can be bought in Eternia for 14500 pg, or stolen from Kamiizumi. Bravely Second: End Layer Kotetsu is a katana that provides 29 P.ATK, 90 Aim, 15 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to aquatic foes. It can be bought in Yunohana for 3325 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Kotetsu is Gilgamesh's level 90 exclusive weapon. It provides +63 Attack, +34 Bravery, -1 Defense, and EX Force Absorption +5%. It can be traded for 158,000 gil, an Osafune, an Electrum, and Giant's Dream x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Kotetsu blades are one of the Onion Knight's unlockable weapons, while the Ninja class is in effect. It can be obtained, alongside the Royal Sword and Rune Staff, either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kotetsu grants +2 to Attack. It can be equipped by Samurai, Ninja, and Auron. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kotetsu is a Katana obtained by buying it for 1,400 gil at Port City Lodin and Town of Sian, by crafting it using 280 gil, x3 Thickened Hides, x5 Iron Ores, and x3 Lumbers, and by finding it in Royal Capital Grandshelt. It provides 25 ATK. Kotetsu (FFIII) is a Katana that provides 105 ATK and is Dark-elemental. It is obtained during the Final Fantasy III event, Cave of Shadows. ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Kotetsu appears as a 2-handed sword within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 40 Weapon Atk, 8 Durability, +3 Defense, -1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Only Masuda Koji can equip this weapon. Gallery FF1-GBA-Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFIII NES Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Kotetsu-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Kotetsu.jpg|Artwork in ''Final Fantasy V. Ashura - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Kiku-Ichimonji - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFX Weapon - Katana 1.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFXI_Great_Katana_2.png|Final Fantasy XI. Kotetsu-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Kotesu.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Kotetsu.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Kotetsu FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Kotetsu.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Kotetsu.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bravely Default Koetsu.jpg|Bravely Default. KotetsuBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFLTnS Kotetsu.jpg|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. DFF2015 Royal Sword & Kotetsu & Rune Staff Onion Knight.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Kotetsu (V).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Kotetsu Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Kotetsu R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu FFX SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu FFX SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu FFX UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFX. FFAB Kotetsu FFX CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFX. Kotetsu ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Kotetsu FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Kotetsu FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXV. FFBE Kotetsu FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFIII. FFBE Kotetsu.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE. MFF Kotetsu.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Category:Katana